disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozone
Frozone is a character created by the user Raychil. Application located here. Abilities Icy powers, create ice walls, ice blasts, can basically fly and travel on water. Personality Laid-back, loyal, always willing to back up the incredibles, tries to do what is best. Opinions of Other Characters Dash: He's a great kid, and knows how to have fun. He's a bit of a show off at time, but he's still a kid. He might outgrow it. Violet: She's a great kid, though a bit shy. She's coming out of her shell, though, and becoming a great young woman. She'll become as great as her mother. Elastigirl: She's a lovely and responsible woman and mother. Bob is lucky to have her. Bolt: He's a good dog, but I'm surprised he actually has powers! I thought it was just all just fake television. History In the Golden Age of Superheroes, Frozone was a longtime friend of the world's most popular Super, Mr. Incredible. In the beginning of the movie, shortly after interview footage, he can be seen boarding a helicopter (with a hostage on board). Later, he is seen as the best man for Mr. Incredible's marriage to Elastigirl (Helen Truax) (Bob was late for the wedding because he was delayed by the villain Bomb Voyage, and the intervention and subsequent arrest of Buddy Pine made it longer). After Mr. Incredible is sued by people whom he had rescued and loses the cases, the Supers are outlawed. Apparently, Lucius has had an easier time adapting to civilian life than Bob—he even marries an apparently normal woman named Honey. However, Bob asks Lucius to go out with him on Wednesdays to save lives (covering from their respective wives by telling them that they are going bowling). Although Lucius did not at first approve of clandestine superhero work, he later relented, admitting that although he adjusted to civilian life, he does miss being a Super. However, after a very close call with the local police and Helen catching Bob after the act one day, they stopped going out. Frozone was Syndrome's original target to be murdered in Operation Kronos (before Syndrome changed targets and located Mr. Incredible), as Mirage is seen watching the two friends rescue people in the burning building and hearing a radio transmission asking if she was sure if she wanted to change targets, and she responds saying Mr. Incredible is the one they were looking for. When Mr. Incredible infiltrated Syndrome's headquarters after being presumed dead, he learned about Operation Kronos and reacted in horror to the long list of Supers who had been murdered by Syndrome. Bob's horror is magnified when he sees that Frozone's status is "known", realizing that Syndrome knows Lucius' whereabouts and is attempting to murder him next. Apparently Mrs. Best also learned of Frozone's clandestine superhero work; when the Omnidroid v.10 battle robot sent by Pine (now known as Syndrome) attacks Metroville (where the two families are residing), Lucius has a hard time finding his Super suit; his wife has hidden it somewhere else in the house and does not want him going out to perform any "derring-do" because of a dinner they have been planning for two months that she does not want him to skip out on. He eventually finds the suit, however, and manages to aid the Incredible family in battling the Omnidroid. Presumably he returned to his wife in time so as not to miss the dinner. Threads Participated In Other *He needs to have a drink at least every four hours. Gallery Frozone.jpg Frozone 1.png Category:Characters